


Phase

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Rape, Inhuman!Blaine, Murder of a Child, superhero!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know how he came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phase

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Superhero!Blaine, based off the song “Superman” by Five for Fighting :)

He doesn’t know how he got here. He doesn’t know how he came into existence or where he was from. He doesn’t know what his purpose is. 

All he knows is that one day, in the light of the moon, he had suddenly came to be. He crept across the world, nothing more than a shadow. Through the darkness he was able to move as quickly as possible, stopped only by the harsh bite of the sunlight. He had raced over the sands of Egypt, the great oceans, through temples, through fields. Finally, he found a home in the great city. 

New York City was full of lots of dark hidden places. He was able to exist all day and night, there was always somewhere where night lingered. He saw some happy things; couples giggling in the park, puppies playing in leaves, movies, art. With each beautiful thing he saw, he could feel himself becoming more human. He went from nothingness, to a shadow, and now when he concentrated he appeared faintly in mirrors. 

The first time he saw himself was in the reflection of a particularly shiny oven of an upscale restaurant. He could see the dark hair, the golden eyes, the olive tint to his skin. It was broken when a chef bustled through him to put her dish into the oven and he fled. The image reminded him of a movie he had seen in an old fashioned movie theater, Pretty in Pink. A thrill of amusement came through him. Blaine? His name is Blaine? That’s a major appliance, not a name! It seemed a fitting name for someone who had seen themselves for the first time in the reflection of an oven. 

The city was alive. It thrummed with joy and life all through the day and through most of the night. Beautiful people did beautiful things, making Blaine feel like he was move alive himself. But an evil ran through the blood of the city. People were mugged, people were killed. There was a true ugliness to the city and it mostly came forth during night. 

One night when he was rushing through the streets he heard a high pitched scream. A young woman was being held against the dirty brick wall of the building, sobbing as a man ripped at her clothing. Her next scream was muffled by his hand, and Blaine knew he had to do something.

The woman’s eyes widened as shadowy fingers wrapped around the man’s throat and yanked him back with an unbelievable force. He crashed into the wall and scrambled to get up, instantly knocked down by his nearly invisible foe. The man quickly raced through the alley, not once looking back. 

"Don’t hurt me!" She held up her hands, staring at the shadow standing in front of her. 

"I won’t," his voice was smooth and gentle, the faint glow from his golden eyes soothing her. 

Just like that he vanished.

Hours later, Blaine listened to the report about the Phantom saving a woman from an attempted rape. Maybe he did have a purpose. Maybe there was a reason he woke up. 

The Phantom became a phenomenon. He quickly had comic books based on him, people made t-shirts, people gossiped about him on the news. Although he had saved hundreds of people, others were still afraid of him. It was obvious he wasn’t human and could they trust this creature? Blaine ignored the words, knowing this was why he existed. 

Sometimes things didn’t work out. Sometimes even he was too slow. The first time he arrived to find the broken body of a child, he wished he was human. He wished he could gather the child in his arms and weep. He wished he could scream to the skies. He wished he could feel pain just so he could understand what she was going through. 

It was honestly lucky, that Blaine was in the right place at the right time. He had long ago realized that he loved watching musicals. The music was able to move him, almost touch him, and Blaine desperately wanted to be touched. He wanted that “spark” that people talked about. He wanted to feel warmth for the first time. The musicals let him imagine that he was just a normal person going to the theater. 

One particular performer, Kurt Hummel, caught his eye. He was simply the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen, and he had seen it all. The first time Kurt had come out on stage, Blaine had gasped in a breath and for a moment flashed into existence. The woman next to him had jumped at the sudden appearance of a young man and looked around in terror when he vanished again. Something about Kurt made him feel so, so alive. Maybe it was the way Kurt gave his everything into the role. Maybe it was when he sang it sounded otherworldly. 

Blaine just couldn’t understand why he got smaller parts. 

Sometimes he would linger, watching as Kurt smiled and said goodnight to his costars. Sometimes he would even follow Kurt home just to make sure that the evil of the city would let him be. 

One evening when Kurt was trudging home through the snow, Blaine saw someone following him. He had just assumed that the man was going to his own home, and Kurt had his earphones in so he didn’t even notice. Then the man shoved Kurt through his door when he opened it and followed him through.

"Don’t move, don’t speak," the man held up a gun, eyes wide. "Show me where you keep your valuables."

"D-don’t," Kurt stuttered out and Blaine felt and overwhelming rage. 

He grabbed the man’s arm, breaking it easily and slammed his foot into his chest when he cried out in pain. Furious, he continued to slam his fists into the man. Every attempt the man made to hit him failed, his fists just going through him like he was nothing. When the man finally collapsed into unconsciousness, Blaine looked over to Kurt. 

"Oh my God," Kurt gasped, eyes huge and hands balled into fists near his throat. "You’re…you’re him. That Phantom."

"I didn’t come up with the name," Blaine shook his head slightly, concentrating into being more corporal. He could feel himself being more human, cloaking himself in the shadows so that he wasn’t standing naked in Kurt’s kitchen. 

"Do you have a name?" Kurt’s eyes widened further as the dark shape became a young man. 

"Blaine," he gave Kurt a small nod. "But…that’s a name I chose for myself. I just…wanted to share it with you."

"Thanks," a small, trembling smile spread across his face. "What are you?"

"I don’t know."

Kurt stood there silently for a few moments before taking a few steps forward. He lifted a trembling hand and reached out to rest it on Blaine’s shoulder. To both of their surprise, it remained solid. Blaine felt dizzy with the intense heat seeping through him from the touch. 

"Thank you," he whispered. 

"I-I’ll watch over you," Blaine whispered, taking in a deep breath as the cold was chased away. "You won’t ever be hurt again."


End file.
